


thoughts of you

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: daydreaming and poems in class
Kudos: 1





	thoughts of you

i. "i love you" sticks in my chest like i just took a drag of honey and i am making hearts from my mouth with the smoke in the hopes that i can make you smile. you kiss me slowly, and i'm breathless. my mouth tastes like tea with too much creamer, and you're smiling, and i can't help but kiss you again. 

ii. the want that has settled between my ribs feels familiar by now. i daydream about taking you on a date, sometimes. i want to do all of the stupid cliche things, and i want mindless afternoons, and i want the important conversations. i want everything with you.

iii. i find you between the lines of my poems and hanging off of each of my thoughts. i hope you think of me too.


End file.
